The Road Home
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Ten Years down the road, Jake finally has everything going for him and Jenny when he decides to take her to visit Tree Hill. Inspired by the new show Ocotber Road. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, everybody, that's a wrap for this season, you'll get a memo when it's time for the writer's to come back…until then everyone enjoy your vacations." The director yelled out to the cast and crew after the finished the final scene.

Jake took a deep sigh of relief…the second season of television show had wrapped filming and was already guaranteed to return at least one more season. He had been working from the bottom in the ten years since he had left Tree Hill and this project had been his break. He considered it his baby, he came up with the original concept, wrote most of the episode and even guest starred occasionally. _Brothers of Prey _was among of the highest ranking shows despite the lousy name the studio had forced on it.

The best part was the money it gave him, he had been able to keep Nicki away permanently, although she helped that matter herself when she tried to kidnap Jenny on studio property when he had first started working. He could provide for Jenny and give her the life he had wanted for her.

He grabbed his coat headed out to the parking lot, hopped into his car and headed to school to pick up his now twelve year old daughter.

"Hey Jen-bear, how was school?"

The curly top brunette replied uninterested, "It was good."

"Well, that's a good sign. School has officially upgraded from 'fine' to 'good'…"

Jenny laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"What'd you learn about today?" He asked.

"Dad, do you really want to know or are just like these other snotty parents ask just to make their kids think they care?" She asked blankly.

Jake torn his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look disbelieving at his daughter, "Yeah, Jenny, I do care…I have always cared. I don't want to be like these other parents out her…I want to be involved in your life. To tell you the truth I trade any night at party or an award show just to spend the night with you."

"Dad, your just…"

"No, I'm not. It's always been you and me and there's nothing that could get in the way of that."

Jenny turned away from him to look out the window, but Jake could have sworn he saw the glimpse of a smile.

He pulled into the driveway of their modest home and Jenny high-tailed it to her room to change before carrying her homework into the kitchen.

"What have we got tonight?" Jake asked grabbing two juices out of the refridgerator.

"Social studies and math." Jenny answered more or less slamming the books onto the counter.

"Fun." Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you can help me?" She asked as he began to read the book upside down to get a laugh out of her.

"Yeah, of course. I can help on homework until you get to the eleventh grade, then I can't help you."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"How about we cross that bridge when we get there? Deal?"

"Deal."

The set about working out a few math problems before Jenny interrupted.

"Home towns."

"What?"

"We talked a lot about hometown in class today. Where people come from and all that. You know, that Nati's mom takes her back to go visit her grandparents in Russia every couple of years. And every summer Andy and Ian go back to Kansas City, that's where they were born."

"Is that so? What did you have to share?"

"What you told me: that home is memories you keep with you, that it doesn't have to be a place to call it home. Ian just laughed at me."

Jake didn't respond instead he tried to strategically get her attention back to the homework, but she was his daughter and was determined to get an answer,

"Why don't we go back?"

"Go where?"

"Tree Hill, where I was born…I wanna see where I was born."

Jake bit his lip, knowing that she wanted this, and that he kind of wanted it too, "I don't know, Jen…maybe we'll go back this summer before the show starts again."

"Are you just saying that?"

"A little, maybe…fine…we'll see Jen."

Jenny smiled as she returned to her homework, knowing she had won.

* * *

Hey there. I hope you enjoy. The basis of this story is kind off of meshing Tree Hill with the what I've read the premise of October Road to be so I don't own either one of those shows.

Reviews…are greatly appreciated.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nelson Mandela once said 'There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered." As Jake pulled the car into the neighborhood of Tree Hill he grew up in he wondered if the opposite was true, if you could find out how much you haven't change when you returned to a place that has altered drastically, after all, this was Tree Hill, the place had too much drama for it not to change week to week.

"Jenny, Jenny, we're here." Jake gently woke up the twelve year old, who quickly pushed her tiredness away for excitement. She was proud of herself; it had only taken a month of pleading to convince her father to come.

She began to head back to the trunk but Jake stopped her, "Just get you're bag, let's she if we can stay here first."

She smiled, but did as she was told and followed him to the porch. This hadn't been exactly what she expected; the house was drastically different then anything in Savannah, Orlando or Los Angeles.

Jake knocked on the door: no reply. He tried a second time only to be disappointed that heard a shuffling of feet moving to answer the door.

"I said 'Come…Jake?" The man now in his fifties stared at him.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me."

"It's been a long time." Michael Jagielski pulled his son in closely.

"Ten years, Dad, I'm sorry, but Jenny finally convinced me…."

His father finally noticed the girl who stepped back to allow the two men to have their own moment.

"Jenny?" Michael moved away from Jake towards the girl, "Jenny? Really? Wow, you've gotten so tall." He said with tears in his eyes, "It's been a long time…come in, both of you." 

Jenny followed first, while Jake looked around first still in slight disbelief.

"Just let me get my shoes on and we can go get lunch, you two hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jenny said just as her father said, "No…Jenny. Fine. A little."

"That's good. I have to pick up Grace anyways, so we might as well just eat there at Karens."

"Whose Grace?"

'Your sister. You left before you mother could tell you. She's almost eleven now. She spends most of her summer at Karen's Café, Karen's girl, Breanna is about the same age."

_Karen's girl? _Jake wondered but didn't ask, he figured and explanation, if he deserved one would be given in time. In the meanwhile he just followed his father and daughter as they led the way.

"London and Avery are about the same age, the two boys are there most of the time too. London is um, Nate and Haley's son. They had another little one, Lily about the same time Brooke and Lucas had Hannah." His father called back.

Jake's head snapped up, Lucas had stayed with Brooke , where did that leave Peyton, he thought. "How do you know all this?"

"Jake, maybe you've forgotten, but this is Tree Hill," His father turned to Jenny, "Everyone gets involved in everyone else's business."

Jenny let out a laugh as the approached the main street and headed towards the door for the café. Jake paused for a moment, he was here now, he was in this no turning back.

"Dad!" Jenny's voice drew him, reminding him he was doing this for her. He followed her in and was instantly aware of the stares.

They knew who he was now, they didn't when he lived here, but now they did. He saw who appeared to be Brooke behind the counter talking to three girls and a boy.

His father looked back, "How about you get a booth, I'm gonna go introduce Jenny to Grace and the kids."

"I don't think that's a good idea." But his father ignored him, "Fine."

He started to leave the door way, but got distracted as the door open.

"Avery Jamison Sawyer…"

_**Until Next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's attention immediately went to the pair who entered the café. Jake's breath caught in his throat as he saw it was Peyton.

"P-P-Peyton." She turned around the moment he said her name. She was the same in his memory, and he let out a smile.

She however replied with a more shocked expression, "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I was just…"

But Peyton interrupted, "I mean, no one told me you were making an appearance, but, wait, how would anyone know: you haven't even talked to anyone from here in ten years. You didn't bother tell anyone you weren't coming home for your mother's funeral, because I think just not showing up sends a very clear message."

Her rambling had hit a low blow and she knew it, but she refused to apologize for it. He looked down and just sighed, "Jenny made me bring her. She wanted to see where I grew up."

"Jenny's here, too?"

"Yeah, I have sole custody now, she's right over there." Peyton's eyes followed where he pointed, and she let a smile escape.

"Look, Peyton, about the television show…"

"Don't Jake," Her smile instantly disappeared, "We're proud of you okay, I mean you left Tree Hill and made it big, yay for you. We'd get out balloons and have a parade, but some of us are still recovering from getting ripped apart weekly being portrayed by ditzy women and stuffy models who probably use their paycheck to milk their drinking habits."

She walked past him to the counter, and he could hear her call once more to the boy who she came in with. He watched as she had began to have a conversation with Brooke, who looked up, noticing for the first time that Jake was even there. With the look he received from Brooke, Jake was surprised that she didn't come over to rip him a new one. He was saved as he father came over with his daughter and another girl.

"Grace, this is your brother Jake." Michael introduced.

"Hey, Grace," Jake tried, "Uh….maybe later we can hang out just the two of us?"

The girl looked at him, "You don't look seem as awful as they all say you are."

Jake raised his eyebrows, "Hmm."

"Okay, that's enough, why don't you go play with the kids, just make sure your home by dinner."

The two girls nodded and Brooke came to hand Michael a paper sack not even acknowledging Jake's presence before the two Jagielski men made their way out.

"So…Brooke's…"

"Pregnant." His dad filled in, "Twins. Both boys, they just found out last week."

"I was gonna say pissed, but pregnant sounds…nicer."

"She's just protecting Peyton and Lucas. You were a little harsh on their characters in that TV show of yours."

"About that…"

"Let's save that for later. How about you tell me what you and that granddaughter of mine have been up to for the last ten years besides that TV show."

The two walked back to the house and Jake looked around, "The house doesn't seem to have changed much since I've left."

"Now you're just trying to avoid the subject."

Jake laughed and went into an abbreviated version of what had happened since he left starting with the last time he left and how Peyton had visited him in Savannah. He left out the marriage proposal and the promised that he made that he didn't keep. If he could be careful maybe he could change it, but after the run-in with Peyton he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen.

Jake suddenly interrupted his story, "Wait, Dad, today at the café Peyton came in with a boy."

"Avery." His Dad told him, "So how'd you ended up moving to California?"

"Now who's changing the subject? Is that her son?"

"Yeah. He's about the same age as your sister."

"The same age, Dad…that makes it….wait, who's the father?"

* * *

**_Until next time this is me…signing out._**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke handed the order to the older Jagielski before walking back to the counter where Peyton was sitting. As the two men walked out of the café, she sent daggers at Jake with her eyes. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here after what he had done, after he had hurt Peyton not once, but twice.

Peyton didn't seem to notice that Brooke's face was plotting Jake's death. Instead she was looking down at the counter, "So, Jake's back." She stated simply.

"I noticed." Brooke gritted, and suddenly softened when she saw the look on Peyton's face. She quickly made sure the customer's where settled and leaned in to her best friend so that she wouldn't be heard by anyone especially the kids.

"Where's your head at, Peyton?"

Peyton let out a laugh that was coated in bitterness, "That's what Jake used to say. But you know what? Here's a surprise, I don't know. In a one second my life goes from finally making sense to…not…and it's all his fault…again, I might add. What am I gonna do?"

Brooke looked at her best friend, "You know, there was a time I would have said this was a good thing, that you should talk to him, but right now, you don't owe him anything…he's probably not even going to stay around for long enough to care about."

"You're right."

"I know." Brooke smiled.

Brooke left to go refill some of the customer's drinks and Peyton thoughts drifted to kids in the corner.

Avery, her baby boy. She had never thought she would become pregnant, but when she found out she was…she knew she wasn't ready. She had even came to the point where she had been looking at possible adoptive parents for her baby, when he kicked for the first time, and she knew she couldn't do go through with giving up her baby. She could say with out a doubt that despite the circumstances he was the best thing that could have ever happened to her.

Her thoughts moved to Jake being back. Brooke was right. He did what he did, and never had the nerve or heart to come back. She owed _him_ nothing. She watched as Avery said something to Jenny, causing the girl to laugh, and a little voice came in her head. She might not owe Jake anything, but did she owe them? And what did she owe herself?

* * *

_So this is just a quick little update, but there is more to come soon. For those who read more than this fic of mine you'll want to check out my profile which I am planning on updating weekly. It will give you a better ideal of what to expect out of me and my fics._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review_.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jake found himself walking along the river approaching the river court, the thoughts racing through his mind. Peyton had a ten year old son and his father had made some comment about no one really knowing before adding that their food was getting cold. So after eating the food, Jake had made his own excuse to clear his head before making his own comments about rediscovering the town before his daughter reappeared.

As he approached the court he recognized two of the kids he had seen briefly at the café. The little girl sat on the bench watching intently the two on the court. She was shouting what she probably thought was a very good cheer when the man, from what his father had told him, who was most likely her father made a basket.

The younger one on the court laughed, "I let you score that one."

"Whatever you say little man; Okay you two times up…we've got to get back home and help Mom."

"Just five more minutes, dad?"

"Nope."

Jake tried to escape without notice, but as he heard the sound of his name he knew he had failed. He turned to face the man, "Hey, Nate."

He was surprised as the brunette came up and embraced him.

"Long time, no see."

Jake nodded, "So I've been reminded, although I guess I should thank you for not ripping into me."

"Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"No. Peyton. Brooke actually ignored me, but I'm pretty sure that if she wasn't pregnant I wouldn't be alive now."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, she's been pissed about that tv show since she saw the previews to it."

"I guess your probably not too happy about it either, which is why I don't get why you haven't pummeled me yet."

"Naw, man, I mean it's not something I like to admit but that Nick character is pretty much who I was back in high school, and I kind of think that Haley is right…you have you own reasons for being harsh on Peyton and Lucas. Besides we've changed, we're not those people anymore…I just find it funny now. Besides…if I pummeled you now, then Lucas wouldn't have any fun."

"Thanks."

"No, problem…hey, we've got head home, I promised Haley we'd be home to help her get some stuff done, but you should come with us."

"Naw, I can't."

"No, really, Haley will be happy to see you. Although she'll never admit it to Lucas, she watches that show of yours…finds it funny, or she's reliving. But she also corrects it out loud, so prepare for a bit of a lecture." Nathan laughed.

"Alright."

Jake reluctantly followed Nathan to his and Haley's house. He had to admit they had done well for themselves.

"Nathan, is that you?" Haley came around the corner out of the kitchen. "Jake? Jake! Oh, it's good to see you."

He laughed at her embrace, "I'm glad at least you are."

She echoed his laugh, "Yeah, well, I guess we're secret supports of 'Team Jake' although if Brooke asks, we're not…I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stand being called Traitor girl. But between you and me: I'm not gonna blame you…it's a tv show, it not like they put anything real on tv, besides I'm sure 'the man' made you add some of the drama, right?"

He nodded, grateful that he had at last found some one who wasn't going to make him more like shit than he already did.

"Thanks Hales. I never meant it to go as far as it has…I was actually on my way back here when I got the word that they were going produce it…."

A voice came from the back door, "I'm sure you are. I'm sure you're just saying that…"

"Luke."

* * *

Quick note: I'm finally back and I hope you enjoy the new updates that'll be coming to you guys over the next couple of weeks! enjoy!

cb

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


End file.
